R.R.A.H. The Robotic Eagle
R.R.A.H '''(Red Robotic Animal Hunter) was a somewhat successful robotic experiment made by Dr. Ivo Robotnik to capture animals and spy on people. R.R.A.H was eventually diched by his creator due to becoming outdated and numerous hardware failures. Now it roams wherever it goes and terrorizes the wildlife. Appearance R.R.A.H is a robotic eagle with a body length at 83.2 inches with a wingspan of 15.6 feet. It has beady, greenish, blackish eyes and a somewhat small head. R.R.A.H is mostly blood red, with black scattered at the ends of it's wings, near its head, on its chest and on its talons (it's symmetrical on the right and left sides). On its chest is a compartment that can be opened up to store items. Both it's wings and talons are dark grey and very sharp. However, the talons are shaped like the grabbers on claw machines to easily pick up small objects or creatures. The Backstory It all stated with an inventor named Dr. Robotnik who started to create robots powered by machines. It seemed to work well, except for one part. Getting the animals. He knew that if he would start to take over the world with these animal powered robots, he needed robots to get animals for him. Dr. Robotnik spent day and night working on a robot to get him animals. After a few weeks, he did it, he finished it. Robotnik over time added new features such as intellegence or the ability to record live. After a few years, Robotnik no longer needed R.R.A.H.because he could now get more animals faster, he started moving away from animal powered robots, and hardware failures plauged R.R.A.H at the time. Robotnik forced R.R.A.H. out into a forest which probably did more harm than he intended to do. In the forest, R.R.A.H was causing havoc with the wild creatures.. Though not needing to, R.R.A.H hunted the animals and ate them. Most animals tried to run away from it, but were taken anyway. The animals that challenged it to a fight almost always ended in a victory for R.R.A.H. Lots of animals' habitats were taken from them as it took over the forest. As time went by, R.R.A.H. got more and more vicious until a small part of the Freedom Fighters came. They heard that many of the simple wildlife went missing or was killed, so they went to find out who it was. Once they found R.R.A.H., the Freedom Fighters easily beat it as a group of highly trained anthropomorphic soildiers of different species would easily beat one giant robotic eagle. They captured R.R.A.H. but it escaped a few weeks later. Personality After given a special chip by Dr. Robotnik, R.R.A.H was given a personality and other things like a voice. It is very cocky, usually thinking a fight is over when it's not. R.R.A.H. also taunts its opponent a lot just to anger them. Being also used sometimes for spying, it is very sneaky and tries to blend in with its surroundings. Unless its in a fight, it tries to stay hidden to avoid being attacked. Due to its sneakyness, nobody ever finds it. Abilites '''Sharpened Spin Dash: The user curls up into a ball, while sharp objects is sticking out, far away from the body. Then, they'll spin rapidly to gain speed, as the sharp object will help deal more damage. '''Sky Dive- '''The user flies into the air and charges up for an attack and then slams back down on an opponent. '''Drill- '''The user exends outward any sharp objects and spins in any direction while flying. Powers/Weaknesses R.R.A.H. can go extremely fast while flying. It usually reaches around 257 km/h (160 mph), but could go faster than that. Another thing that helps is that it prosesses things on it's mind much faster than a living animal could, allowing it to react a lot faster. Also, R.R.A.H. can see in the dark with both standard night vision and heat vision. Being a robot doesn't come without its problems. One is that even a few drops of water could stutdown R.R.A.H. almost instantly. Also because it is old, it can randomly shutdown on a rare occasion. Also, R.R.A.H. was never supposed to be more than what it was created for, so it doesn't know many ways of attack. Category:Robots Category:Evil